Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty
Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty is the upcoming ninth entry in the Bikini Rangers 'television series and franchise. The series is based on ''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. ''The series will premiere September 14, 2015 on LineOne. This is the third installment of the Bikini Rangers Series to be produced in the Transformation period series. Production Once Again After two years on the series, Thom Beers, Koichi Sakamoto and Scott Page-Pagter (Power Rangers) departed as the producers of Bikini Rangers, paving the way forward for Jennifer Mullin to take over, with Daniel Belgrave and Ana Martinez will remain staying on as a producers. Joining Mullin rise from their roles in current and scripted programming, respectively. She also join the FremantleMedia Operating Board in June. The producers of ''Bikini Rangers Academic Dyansty said on the public reveal of Nippon Rangers "With Kakuranger, their catchphrase was "Hiding among people, we slash through evil", however, the Nippon Rangers have no problem making a blast being ninjas. " used the paradoxical 'so what' attitude as a concept, but what I meant was that their unstoppable breakthrough force could allow them to break this sense of stagnation we feel nowadays, as heroes to cheer on". Producer Ana Martinez presented the series as not unlike a Hollywood movie with an "unthinkable ninja" concept. "We wanted to create a concept of out-there ninjas with a festival robot, dragons, fun sounds and anything fun, anything". As for the action, Takebe said: "We are paying special attention to things like backflips and spins, things that a human is actually capable of doing. There is certainly wire work, but we wanted to take on the challenge of showing what the human body is capable of achieving". The Seasons Mecha is a refresh of the previous successful series says the various producers and writers of Sentai eg. Humanoid Robot (Shinobizord), Mythical Animals (Dragozord), Construction Mecha (Dumpzord), Train (Byunzord) and Real Animals (Wanzord) "Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty" was trademarked by Bikini Rangers Studios,LLC. (FremantleMedia North America) in 2014 prior to the run of Bikini Rangers omg! Plot The evil warlord General Kibaoni was defeated 444 years ago by the Igasaki Clan to which he swore to destroy humanity, and again later the Kibaoni Army once again rose in the times of Last Ninja in which he was sealed by Sensual Jane. Yet again exactly 2 years later in 2015 Monica Moon and RZA Gabi, the Generals of Kibaoni, rise and start building up the empire again and try to revive General Kibaoni. In this time, Sensual Jane, Adult flim actress gathers the five predicted Ninjas and hands them the Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou swords for fighting the Kibaoni Army. Celebrity Actress Characters Academic Dynasty Rangers Main article: Academic Dynasty Rangers, Nippon Rangers, and Starr Rangers Allies *Sensual Jane *Marica Hase *Maneki The Neko Cat Civilians *Sarah Vandella *Danny Mountain Villains Kibaoni Army Corps *General Kibaoni *RZA Gabi *Angela White *Monica Moon *Wicked Sisters **Franceska Jaimes **Jennifer Dark *Hitokage (footsoilders) Arsenal Mecha Main article: Zords Academic Dynasty Rangers Episodes Songs '''Opening theme *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Written and Performed by: Transcenders feat. J7 D'Star Ending theme *Nan ja Mon ja! Ninja Matsuri! (What's That?! A Ninja Festival!) **Lyrics: Motoi Okuda **Composition: Funta 7 **Arrangement: Funta 7 **Artist: Daiki Ise Notes *It is the second back season in Production is set in United States but will have a mixed American/Canadian. (First was Bikini Rangers omg!) *Jennifer Mullin has been named new Executive Producers of Bikini Rangers, while Daniel Belgrave and Ana Martinez will remain as Executive Producers. DVD Realase To Be Added See Also *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger - Super Sentai counterpart''.'' Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Academic Dynasty Series